


The Boop Wars Begin; on Kamino

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Thank the Gayi'kaab Server for This [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, booping, cw: alcohol in the second chapter, non-binary Vhonte Tervho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Begun, the war has. A war of adorableness, that is.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Thank the Gayi'kaab Server for This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886629
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. two-and-a-half/five

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the Gayi'kaab server inspired me to make this.
> 
> This all began because I posted a grumpy Fives emoji in response to a convo, and someone was like "I want to boop Fives on the nose". thus, headcanons were hatched, and I began to write this.
> 
> Anyways Vhonte is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns in this fic because when I first saw her, I thought she was a guy, and then I saw her unhelmeted and I was like "oops"
> 
> anyways here's my headcanon for the oldest to youngest in the Commander Squad  
> Gree’s the oldest  
> Bly  
> The Furries (thanks vode an server!)  
> Cody’s the youngest

“Boop!” the little cadet squeaked, successfully tapping his vod on the nose. At two and a half standard years but physically five, CC-1010 darted away before CC-3636 growled and attempted to attack him. CC-5052 and CC-2224 hid their amused laughter as CC-3636 chased CC-1010 around. They were bored, each clone was taken one-by-one to test his intellect, and currently, it was CC-1004’s turn. So the booping contest has begun. 

“I’ll get you for that!” CC-3636 cried, and CC-1010 suddenly changed his direction towards CC-2224 and CC-5052.

“No you won’t!” CC-1010 teased back, and both CC-2224 and CC-5052 jumped away from his attempts to use them as shields for CC-3636’s wrath. 

“Can’t use your foxy tricks on your hunter!” CC-5052 teased.

“He does have two other cadets to try and blend in with, both who are standing quite still,” CC-2224 commented, moving away again from CC-1010’s attempts to hide from CC-3636.

“I’ll get you eventually!” CC-3636 growls, and once more lunges at CC-1010, who just darts away. The door of the exam room opens and CC-1004 exits, the Kaminoan proctor trailing behind him. Both CC-1010 and CC-3636 stop their antics immediately, and the five Commanders-in-training quickly fall in. Minutes pass and finally, the doors behind the cadets opens, with another Kaminoan with a datapad and a member of the _Cuy’val Dar_ enters.

“Congratulations,” the Kaminoan with a datapad says, no trace of emotion in his words, “You’ve all passed your exams, cadets. Tervho will lead you back to the barracks.” No one says a word, good soldiers do not speak or express excitement unless requested so, and the only order right now was to follow Tervho, which they do. Tervho leads the five Commanders-in-training back to the barracks, and once they arrive, they quickly dismiss the cadets. As their braids and cape disappear around the corner, the cadets glance at each other, and no sooner do they hear Tervho’s footsteps fade away, CC-3636 growls and launches himself at CC-1010. The cadets watch in amusement as CC-3636 chases CC-1010, like a hunter does to a wily fox.

These happy, kid-joy moments would probably be the last the entire squad will ever know, for they are after all, not ordinary children. They’ll grow up fast for a war no one outside of Kamino is willing to admit coming, ready to take orders and die for a Republic that knows nothing about them yet.


	2. eleven/twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe finds Fox drowning out his feelings with alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways content warning for alcohol
> 
> wolffe might be a little OOC,,,but i also headcanon he activates annoying sibling mode around his batchmates

“Bad shift?” Wolffe asks as Fox downs yet another shot. Fox merely grunts and reaches for yet another shot, but Wolffe is faster and downs it before Fox’s fingers could even brush the glass.

“I was going to drink that,” Fox growls, and Wolffe raises a brow. 

“You look like you’ve had enough,” Wolffe said quietly. 

“You’re not my _ori’vod_ ,” Fox growled, his hands twitching into fists.

“Debatable,” Wolffe said. Fox glared at him.

“You never got me back on Kamino,” Fox said suddenly, and Wolffe grinned.

“Shouldn’t have told me that when you’re pretty much drunk off your _shebs_ ,” Wolffe could feel his grin turning feral, and he could see Fox’s eyes widen. 

“ _Osik_ ,” was all Fox managed to curse out before Wolffe tapped Fox on the nose.

“Boop,” Wolffe said, and for a moment, they weren’t grown men that had seen war and the Force knew what else; they were little cadets on Kamino, training for a brewing war the rest of the galaxy was unaware of.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Fox asks softly.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Wolffe said, “Last time that happened was when we took that exam.”

Both commanders fell into silence, the days where they were children so long ago and almost forgotten - burned out by the trainers, Kaminoans, and the war. 

Death may stalk at Wolffe from all sides, while death dances near Fox occasionally, but even death cannot keep them from having happy little moments like these.

If Wolffe is to die knowing he had successfully booped his vod, he would do so happily. 

Fox started the boop war, after all.

The days of laughing and shrieking cadets may have been few and long gone, replaced by war-hardened soldiers, but Wolffe would treasure those days forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boop Wars project will be set aside for a bit, I have other fics that need to be finished baking, but you are more than welcome to request Boop Wars content by shooting an ask to my tumblr, cobraonthecob!


End file.
